Slumber
by Very true love
Summary: Attempting to sleep is far from enjoyable to Jasper. Full of eggs and feeling uneasy with this whole sleeping thing, Jasper ventures the ship's quarters to satisfy her sweet tooth need... That is if Peridot doesn't catch her first. Gem egg fic.


For those who don't know Gem egg hell is the AU where gems can reproduce with each other. Odd sounding I know but there's some really cute shit done for it. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Tired eyes slowly cracked open, this whole sleeping thing was still so odd to Jasper. The whole lying unconscio and defenceless for hours on end didn't sit well with her, even in her condition and the taunting allure of how heavy her eyes felt. Slowly she sat up, a vast amount of pillows support her aching back, the darken room offered little to help her drift off. Figuring Peridot was caught up in some sort of research, repairs, or whatever she does with those computer screen fingers of hers. Jasper pulled the dull green sheets off of her. She found blankets to be must when she had to sleep, they offered a sense of feeling cozy.

Jasper got off of the bed, a process which was beginning to get more and more difficult, as well as bending down. Taking a deep breath Jasper slowly bent her knees, granted doing this with a sore back and swollen ankles was an utterly pain in the arse, she cursed Peridot for putting her through this. Her hand grabbed ahold of a maroon housecoat, some type of earth garment that was developed for being cozy like sheets, but wearable like clothing. Picking up the fuzzy garment from the floor and slipping it on she recalled when she could actually close the front, giving her more of the cozy feeling... but now is just served as something to throw on, on occasions such as this one. Her hand smoothed out the wrinkles of the black nightgown she wore, while caressing her abdomen which was widely gravid with eggs. The outlines of the eggs could be easily seen given how snug the gown was. Jasper made a mental note to get around to phasing up a new one. Normally it was an easy task for a gem, but Jasper found herself far too tired to use her gem powers, thus putting it off until the next day and the day after. Letting out a sigh Jasper listening closely, the ship was silent aside from the echoes of beeping that was most likely Peridot working her ass off, and would certainly be too focus to nag Jasper to go back to sleep if Jasper stayed quieted enough. All she would need was fifth teen minutes to do anything but attempting to sleep, the real question was what to do?

Assisting Peridot with her duties was what she normally would had done, if she wasn't heavy with eggs... Of course with Peridot pestering her to constantly stay in bed that was unlikely even if she tried. Her fingers drummed against her thigh, Jasper longed for something to amuse her, but of course their wasn't much to actually do that wouldn't get her caught by Peridot or cause too much strain on her body. She clicked her tongue as she pondered on the topic, then it hit her. Jasper recalled an earth food she fancied, chocolate. Being a gem meant Jasper had no need to eat, the only exception was a vitamin supplement Peridot had her take to ensure proper growth and development of the eggs. Jasper herself wasn't particularly fond of eating, too much of a human thing. But once she found herself expecting the eggs she developed a strong desire to consume chocolate... or anything chocolate flavoured. Thankfully Jasper had been gifted a decent supply of earth food and the kitchenware to prepare it. Surely a quick snack would help her settle into this whole sleeping situation, and Peridot couldn't nag her that much for treating herself, right? With her mind made up Jasper made her way out of the room and into the ship's hallways.

The hallways were the opposite of her dark quarters. Each hall was bright, and showed no signs of being darken anytime soon. Another thing Jasper learned about this whole act of sleeping was that apparently doing it in a dimly lit room helped. Which it did, but only to a certain extent, not enough to make sleeping easy and enjoyable, but it did help. Knowing her lover would most likely be handling her work in her usual area, which was thankfully far away from where the food was stored Jasper had a high chance of preparing a snack without interruption. It was then Jasper was reminded that walking let alone moving was easier said then done. Her ankles were swollen, back ached, and the eggs tended to shift around uncomfortably within her large abdomen, if she didn't fancy chocolate so much she might had turned around and crawl back bed.

The "kitchen" as humans would call it was where the earth foods Jasper requested was to stay, as well as the machines to prepare it. Licking her lips at the very thought of devouring a chocolaty treat , she then open the upper cupboards. Her brows brunched up in annoyance, seeing her rations of chocolate bars was no longer there. She cursed herself for not being wiser with them, seeing how they were a personal favourite of hers. This didn't defeat her however, she continued her search for a proper treat. Her eyes lit up upon discovering their was a box of brownie mix left, another personal favourite of hers. But that delightful fantasy was short lived, no way would she have the patience to prepare the brownies with her body aching as it was. Letting out another annoyed sigh she tossed the box aside on the counter, maybe if her body was in a less sore state she would prepare them another time. Filled with determination Jasper made one last attempt to seek out something to satisfy her sweet tooth craving. Sadly, it appeared most of Jasper's chocolaty stash was gone. A box of cake and cookie mix, as well as a box of chocolate cereal was all she had to tie her over until the eggs were laid. Retrieving the box of chocolate flavoured cereal, Jasper then open it. She was in no mood for fetching a bowl or milk, she just needed her fix.

Jasper shovelled a handful of cereal into her mouth, not exactly warm brownies but it would do... plus it came with mini marshmallows, bonus! That was shortly followed by a second mouthful, she was tempted to stop to try to save the cereal for later, but she was in the moment of pure sweetness bliss. She would had tried to savour this, but even in absolute bliss the side effects of carrying nine eggs reminded her that standing meant discomfort. She devoured a third handful, then a fourth, and of course a fifth.

"You should be recharging."

Jasper nearly jumped out of her skin, standing in the kitchen was Peridot.

"How long had you been here?" Jasper asked, setting the cereal box aside.

"Since you decided to sneak out of bed." Peridot said flatly. "You aren't exactly made for stealth, especially now."

"It's your fault I'm in this mess." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Naturally producing gemlings isn't something I had planned for. I had heard about the process, I just didn't think I would be experiencing it firsthand." Peridot stated

"I'm filled to the brim with eggs, and you're the one experiencing it first hand?" Jasper scoffed.

"A poor choice of words on my part, I mean witnessing it." her robotic fingers detached and hovered over to Jasper, tracing the outlines of the eggs. "Modern gems are not made for carrying eggs, being a donor perhaps, but that's rather rare."

"Not rare enough."

"And with you off all gems." she stated, eyes glued on Jasper's belly. "It's... a fascinating process, Now I'm rather disappointed Homeworld has little to no data on it."

"It's something, I'll give it that." Jasper grumbled, swatting the robotic fingers away. One could only stand being poked and prodded so many times a day.

"Now, back to my previous statement... You should be recharging, or as others also call it sleeping." Peridot reminded. Jasper narrowed her eyes, cursing Peridot's name under her breath angrily. Peridot only rolled her eyes, her robotic fingers grabbed ahold of the box of brownie mix Jasper had neglected to put away. "If I were to prepare these things you enjoy, will you be more compliant to sleep?"

"And a foot rub?" If Peridot was going to bargain with her to try to sleep, Jasper might as well try to get the most out of it.

"If I must..." Peridot agreed. "Now go back to your quarters. I shall serve them to you when they are complete."

Pleased with how this turned out, Jasper then made her way back to her quarters, eagerly awaiting the brownies and hopefully a way to ease her feet and ankles.


End file.
